chamberlainfandomcom-20200222-history
From a Cradle to a Grave\Transcript
Thomas's Mansion : Riley: Well, you will be an uncle in a couple of days! : Thomas: Can you people like seriously not do this right here? I'm trying to get in my last few daddy free days before my little witch's is born. (Riley rolls her eyes at Thomas) : Alex: What I think my brother is trying to say, He can't wait for the little bundle of joy to be born. : Thomas: What? Never in my life said that.(Thomas pulls the covers over him and goes back to sleep) : Chris: Get up. You are going shopping. (Thomas Groans, and gets dressed) : Thomas: Please, don't make me do this! (Alex chuckles, and Thomas hits him on the shoulder) The Mall : Thomas: Why did you make me do this? : Riley: Because we are having a baby, and she is almost due! : Thomas: Yeah but, you could have done this by yourself? : Riley: I need an opinion. : Thomas: Black (Riley Frowns and Thomas Smirks) Chris's Mansion : Chris: La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur De la cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie (Chris is chanting and applying oil on Riley's womb blessing his unborn niece) : Chris: The baby is a witch. May I warn you, the little one will be hunted, but as long as you stay under our protection you and the babies, cannot be touched.(Chris kisses Riley and whispers in her ear.) : Thomas: (Holds Riley to his chest and places his hand on her stomach) : Thomas: (Thomas speaks in Chthonian) :Riely: You really think we can protect them? : Chris: (Chris sighs and chuckles at Riley, and kneels.) Of course we can protect her. Did you forget, we are also witches? Thomas's Mansion : Riley: Chris, i'm feeling sick. : Chris: (Chris super speeds over to the couch and sits next to her.) Let me feel your head.You don't look good. You have a fever. : Thomas: You need rest. The more you don't rest, the more the babies is going to take your magic. : Genevieve: I'm sorry for what is about to happen. (Thomas stands in front of Riley and his eyes turn yellow) : Chris: (Stands by Riley's side) St. Anne's Church : Thomas: What do you mean? Sorry for what? : Genevieve: This. (Genevieve snaps Thomas's neck and grabs Riley) : Riley: (Grunts.) Let go of me, you psychotic little bitch. : Chris: What the hell! : Thomas: What are doing with her? : Genevieve: Incase if you didn't relize, your daughter is miracle babies. I'm going to get her out and sacrifice her. : Thomas: What do you mean Sacrifice my daughter? : Genevieve: You shall see. : Genevieve: She's almost out. : Thomas: When this is over, I'm going to kill you. : Genevieve: Riley, push! : Riley: (Riley pushes and gasps with joy) : Genevieve: Your daughter : Riley: Can I see her please? : Genevieve: Of course : Elisabeth: (Gently takes the newborn from Genevieve's arm) Hi Baby. : Genevieve: (Gets his hand ready) (Takes the babies and disappears) :Thomas: (Yells in pain) No! Chris's Mansion : Chris: Hold still brother! : Thomas: (Crying in pain) I can't. : Alex: Let me do it. Chris track them. : Chris: (Inhales deeply) They are at the cemetery. : Chris: (Kneels down) Hold still my brother. : Thomas: My... My daughter! : Chris: He's in shock. : Chris: When we get there, I am going to kill him. (Speaks darkly.) The Cemetery : Genevieve: (pulls out a wooden basket out and places the baby inside) Hush sweetheart. It's okay. : Genevieve: Gather our strongest ones. : Chris: (Yells) Genevieve! : Chris : (Uses his super speed) Where is she? Where is my niece, and what did you do to Riley? : Thomas: What are you planning? : Genevieve: Chris and Alex, your niece is a miracle baby. she must be sacrificed. : Genevieve: (Binds Chris and Thomas to a pole) : Genevieve: (Places Thomas's daughter on the altar) Hush little one. : Genevieve: (Begins to Chant) La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur : Thomas: (Concentrates and contacts Alex) :Jeffery: You contacted me through Chthonian? : Chris: Brother, your nieces is being sacrificed. We can't do a thing, because we are stuck to this pole. I need you to unbind us and set us free. :Alex: (Unbind's the three) : Thomas: (Disappears) : Genevieve: La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère,(Stops chanting.) : Alex: (Super speeds and grabs his niece) I've got you. : Chris: I'm here love. : Alex: (Kisses his newborn niece) : Alex: I think she belongs to you. (hands the baby to Thomas) : Thomas: (Laughs and Cries at the same time) Hi sweetheart. Shh. it's okay. Daddys here. Chamberlain Mansion enters the compound to find all of the bitten vampires dead and strewn across the courtyard. Alex is holding the baby in his arms as he sits by the fountain, waiting for him :Alex: I was too late. There should have been more time. looks around the room and takes in the carnage that surrounds them :Thomas: Looks like the wolves came back and finished what they started. baby stirs and coos, and Alex stares down at her :Thomas: You took my daughter so I would heal you and your friends. looks at him weakly, but Thomas just laughs and shrugs before holding out his wrist to him :Thomas: Here. pulls away from him :Alex: This bite, all this... I know it didn't come from nowhere. looks at him sympathetically and kneels in front of him :Thomas: No. You saved my child's life, Alex. For that, you deserve this. holds out his wrist, and Alex bites into it and drinks his blood :Thomas: We will take down whoever brought this upon us, I swear it. looks up at Thomas in shock, finally healing. Thomas looks at his daughter in awe and relief :Thomas: May I? hands him the baby, and he takes her :Thomas: Shhhh. Oh! Hey! Hey there. baby looks over at Alex, and he smiles from joy. They laugh. Behind them, hiding in the shadows, their step-father is watching them and holding the indestructible white oak stake Chamberlain Mansion is holding the swaddled baby as he stands in the baby's nursery. He lays her down in her crib and watches her with interest. His step-father climbs up the stairs with the stake. he is about to walk in the nursery when he freezes, blocked by an invisible barrier. When Thomas walks out of the nursery and into the hallway to investigate, he is gone Cemetery and Riley are shackling Genevieve in one of the tombs to get information from her :Riley: furiously Why? :GENEVIEVE: The Ancestors left me no choice-- :Riley: appalled You were willing to sacrifice an innocent baby for more power? :GENEVIEVE: No, not just power! It was the Ancestors' decree. It was her decree. grabs Genevieve roughly by the face and forces her to look at him in the eyes :Alex: It was whose decree? :GENEVIEVE: weakly I'm surprised you have to ask. laughs darkly After all, you were the one who convinced your siblings to consecrate her on Anaheim soil. lets go of her, visibly disgusted, when he realizes who she's talking about. Riley, too, seems to have figured it out as well :HAYLEY: stunned Your Mother. :Alex: So, not even death can stop my mother from seeking the annihilation of her own flesh and blood. :GENEVIEVE: anxiously This isn't the end. As long as that child lives, the witches of California will never stop coming for it. starts to cry She will never stop coming for it. It has been decreed-- your baby will be consecrated among her ancestors. She will not live. and Riley just glare at her. Genevieve begins to bleed from her eyes :GENEVIEVE: They're coming for me, I can feel it. I failed them. Understand-- I just wanted to live. Tell Thomas... I'm sorry. starts to choke up blood. Riley watches her for a moment before sighing and stabbing her in the stomach with the athame and cutting her abdomen open Riley: furiously I'm not. Bitch. walks out of the tomb, as Alex follows behind her. Genevieve dies, still restrained by her wrists against the wall